The Monster Fox from Mt Oinari
by HK-Revan
Summary: Naruto is a demon fox. That's the truth. Too bad it's the wrong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Inspiration struck. It was very inspiring. I read the pilot chapter for Naruto and I've been trying to hunt down a story based on it on  
Still haven't found it. Sadly. Maybe you guys can help? It's basically Kyuubi is Naruto's father and something about ninja. Kyuubi died and Naruto was taken in by the village out of pity. I remember something about him being taken in by one of the major clans.

Anyways, I'm gonna write a story about Naruto being swapped by someone else who is him but isn't him. Poor pilot Naruto verse, he is not going to be prepared for the ninja world.

* * *

Naruto was feeling rather pleased with himself. He managed to make a friend, a human friend no less, surely the old man would let him back to Mt. Oinari! He didn't mind stay in the human area, especially now that he had someone to hang out with, but he missed being back home. Even if he was a pariah, something about his dad and the old man's friends all being dead or something, Naruto still enjoyed himself. He was a fox and pranking people and taking his revenge of those who wronged him took a lot of time and thought.

Besides its not like he cared. What happened in the past happened a long time ago. It wasn't like it was his fault. Who knew why his dad decided to go crazy and kill everyone? He was just born.

He puttered along on his scooter, thinking about the great meal Kuroda was going to make in celebration for finding the murderer of his apprentice. "Yuummy!" Naruto said, as he zipped along, smiling at the thought of eating a hotpot.

Of course, as young thoughtless kitsune with an attention span of a gnat, he didn't see the pedestrians.

"Hey, watch out!"

It was only by luck that he twisted out of the way, the impact making him fly off of his scooter, the chicken soaring over his head. For a split second the only thing he could think of was how he never got a chance to mate. Then he half turned, grabbed the chicken and landed neatly on his feet. Don't forget, despite who he appeared to be, he was still a demon and as such a small thing like a vehicular collision would be an easy thing to get out of.

Pleased with his accomplishment, he did not notice the other motorcycle as it crashed into him, sending the chicken flying from his arms once more again. The world faded into black before his head hit the concrete.

* * *

**IN THE NARUTO NINJA WORLD**

It was the sound of a chirping bird that work Naruto up, that and someone prodding his body with a stick. He sat up, rubbing his face.

"Naruto!"

"Eh?" Still dazed by the accident, he didn't really think of who exactly was calling his name out. Or that it was a really young boy's voice who spoke with a bit of awe in it.

"Naruto! You okay?"

Naruto turned his head to spot...a human who wore a scarf long enough to be wrapped around several times around the boy's body. The boy looked at him expectantly. "Where is your hitai-ate?"

"Wuzuh?" What was a hitai-ate?

Now the boy looked exasperated. "Guess you hit your head pretty hard. Come on, we'll find Iruka-sensei and he'll know what to do. "

Naruto just nodded silently, climbing to his feet, as he did so he noticed the weird sandals. The even odder buildings that looked like they were built from sticks, spit and prayer. Even odder still were people running around on the rooftops. But never mind that! Where was his bike? The old man gave it to him on loan! He's gonna get skinned aliiiiive.

And he was still hungry!

* * *

After what seemed to a long time, it may have taken a bit longer as Naruto had spent some time to gawk at a few things. The people dressed in weird clothes, the weird smells, the feeling of constant danger. It made every part of him stand up on edge, teeth bared. This world smelled of metal and blood. It lingered on different people, the ones with what looked like metal headbands and the green vests.

"Naruto! Where the hell were you!" What sounded like a shrill bird appeared out of nowhere, followed by an equally irate pink thing. "We waited for three hours! Three! Even Kakashi-sensei arrived before you!"

Naruto and the boy backed up in unison, angry girls were a danger for boys, especially angry girls who had access to sharp knives.

"Ahh..I'm sorry?" Did he know this crazy human?

"You better be!" Sakura's rant, and indeed it was going to be one, halted when she noticed a few things. "Naruto, where is your hitai-ate? And your sandals..."

Naruto looked down at his boots. "The old man gave me these, what's wrong with them?"

Sakura just frowned. "It's different." She wasn't used to seeing her teammate in his old academy getup, goggles and all.

"Well I like them." It was easy to fall back on his old feelings about humans, his voice defensive.

There was an silence. Sakura was confused. Usually Naruto would look at her boisterously and shout things, nonsense mostly, but this confused person standing before her was not her blonde teammate. She couldn't reconcile that, not right now.

"Well...see ya," And with that dismissive note, Naruto wandered off, making it look like he knew where he was going.

'The fuck just happened?' thought Sakura, staring at the back of a boy that she thought she knew.

* * *

If all is lost follow your nose thought Naruto as he found a familiar smell. "Ramen!"

His little tagalong ran forward, shouting. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Konohamaru!" One of the humans in the green vest turned in his seat, a big smile on his face. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto nodded. Who were all these people that knew him? Or said they knew him? When this Iruka smiled at him, he felt a weird feeling in his chest. It was the same sort of feeling he got when he got a human friend.

"Eh? Naruto, are you sick?" Before he could react, Iruka had his hand on his forehead, pushing the goggles up on his head. "You're just warm."

"And where is your hitai-ate?"

Again with that word? By now he'd figured it was the metal headband with the strange symbol etched on it. Did his accident land him in la-la-land? Or a dream world?

"I left it at home." He offered with an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

He thought the human would be angry at him, but all he got was an even softer smile. "Don't forget it next time Naruto. It's your symbol as an adult in the village, as a shinobi. "

"I know." The fox beamed at Iruka. He'll go home and figure this out. "Iruka-sensei, is that ramen?"

Naruto eyed the ramen bowl thoughtfully with big eyes. His stomach growled loudly, loud enough to make Iruka laugh, "Okay. First one is on me. You'll have to buy the others ones though Naruto. I don't have that much money."

"Okay, okay!" Naruto eased himself onto the chair next to Iruka.

Together the three ate and Naruto very quietly listened. When lunch was finished, they took their separate ways. "Good bye!"

"Bye Boss! You'll teach me some cool jutsu right?"

"No way! You're too small!"

"Jerk!"

And with that Naruto wandered off, thinking to himself, "...Where do I live?"

* * *

A/N: Okay I hope you guys like it. It's the beginning of Naruto in another world. Or rather plot universe Naruto in the Naruto universe.


	2. Day 2

A.N: Thanks for the reviews folks! I'm glad you guys like it.

Hinata finds a curious fox and Kakashi wonders if his sensei's son was really just an idiot.

* * *

At some point, after an hour of wandering around looking aimlessly for this place that his counterpart lived, Naruto decided to sleep in the only environment he knew was safe. He found himself a tree and a place to hide, a burrow big enough for him and also empty. In his true form, goggles neatly tied to his forehead, Naruto curled up his nine tails pressed tight to his body.

His first night in this strange place was rather chilly but the burrow be dug for himself sheltered him from the wind.

But not from prying eyes.

* * *

A few days passed, Naruto had successfully avoided the pink menace and taken to wandering around this 'village'. It seemed that the humans had traded technology for impressive fighting ability. Once in a while he would catch sight of black blurs leaping from roof top to roof top. It was most astounding for the young demon who'd only seen such abilities on other demons.

His excursions into the village revealed many things to him. First, this was the Village of Konoha and it was full of ninja. There were shops where one could buy weapons, different styles of food and clothing. The faces on the mountain were past leaders, all who were dead except for the third guy. When he asked the shopkeeper about the third guy, all he got was a glare and being booted unceremoniously out of the shop.

After that he kept his mouth shut.

This is just like any other mission, Naruto thought to himself. Make friends with all the humans!

As he walked down the street, his mind a millions miles away, Naruto didn't notice the tall silver haired person walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun!"

Suddenly, and horribly, the cheery voice turned dark. "You're going to be late!" At the end of the sentence there was a feeling of a heart punctuating the statement.

What happened next was the oddest feeling the fox demon had ever felt. Like someone had grabbed him by the navel and then decided to drag him at high velocity. When he finally opened his eyes, the nauseating feeling still roiled in his stomach, the pink menace was there in plain view.

"Oi! Naruto! Where the hell were you? Not only are you late you also wasted Sasuke's precious time looking for you! Geez!" This continued on for a few minutes as the girl continued ranting, alternating between anger and adoration for the darkly haired sullen youth that was situated a few feet from them.

"Sakura-chan~" The silver haired, one eyed man said quietly. The girl, Sakura, closed his mouth quickly. "Now that we're all here, let's begin water walking, shall we?"

"Water walking? " Asked Naruto, eyes wide. "...Really?"

"Yep! You've all done tree walking already and I figured it's time for you children to learn how to be real ninja."

At this point, everyone stared at Naruto as if waiting for him to say something.

Naruto just smiled. "Wow, that's neat!"

As if that was a magical phrase, everything turned normal, as the tall older male began walking off and the three little ducklings followed. Well two ducklings and a fox.

After a few minutes of walking they found themselves at a small body of water.

"Now, it's time to see if you swim or you're gonna sink and die." All of this was said with a cheerful smile. "Have fun!"

Naruto stared at the body of water wondering if he ever did learn to swim. The boy, Naruto figured that the guy seemed to be continuously moody, took a running start at the water. Naruto stared.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Cheered Sakura.

Sasuke got two steps in before his foot went through the water and then his entire body.

Naruto snorted.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" The girl shot Naruto a heated look before running off to help her dear 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Hnnnn..." It was that guy again, this time behind him with his nose buried in a book his one eye lazily looking at him. "I'm surprised you haven't tried already Naruto. You're unusually quiet. Are you sick?"

"No...sensei." At this point, he figured the guy was their teacher. "I...forgot how to do this."

"Eh?"

Naruto shrugged ignoring the incredulous look that was being shot at him.

"Man..." The man groaned. "Is it in one ear and then out the other?"

He sighed, placing one hand on his face. "Okay. I'm only going to repeat this once. That's it."

* * *

After a quick explanation, Kakashi let his wayward pupil to go and practice. Something was really wrong, the wrongness didn't really set in as in many ways Kakashi couldn't really pin down who Naruto really was. At times the boy really surprised him with his unorthodox ways of thinking and acting. So in many ways seeing a quiet Naruto didn't raise much of a concern.

It'd be more of a concern if he were acting like a crazed lunatic and that'd involve a few unsavory people. To him, this was actually nice having a quiet student who watched him carefully and offered helpful questions. Also it reminded him to check with Iruka. If Naruto had graduated with such a limited understanding of chakra, Kakashi knew the circumstance of Naruto's graduation was a S-class secret, it made him wonder how exactly did the boy learn how to use chakra at all? Was he one of those skilled savants? Good at one thing and horribly incompetent at everything else?

Speaking of which, Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise, Naruto was just sitting there and looking to be in deep thought. Hmm, perhaps something is wrong with Naruto thought Kakashi. At least Sasuke seem to taking the training seriously if the frequently splashes were to be of evidence.

And once again, Sakura reigned over the boys in victory.

* * *

After the training session, they were free to leave and enjoy the rest of their afternoon. Sasuke was drenched from head to toe while Sakura was exhausted. After learning that Sakura's chakra control was on a whole different level, Kakashi had her do 400m sprints on the water until she couldn't.

Before they disbanded, Kakashi had pulled him aside. "Naruto I know I haven't made myself available to you but if you need to talk about anything you can come to me."

For some reason Naruto found a great deal of joy in saying, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"You're welcome."

It made his face red and his chest tight. Is this what it meant to have teammates? Not even friends but people you can rely on? Is that where the sadness came from? Naruto could still remember the feeling of having his first human friend die and being framed for the murder.

He returned to his burrow, casting aside his human form. But there, to his eternal surprise, was a rice ball placed on a leaf. He cautiously walked around it, sniffing it. Was this for him? Was he found out? After a cursory examination of the area around his temporary home, Naruto found that there was no one waiting for him. No hunters wanting a fox pelt. Who left this here?

Confused but grateful he dragged the rice ball into his burrow munching on the snack not noticing the shy girl perched a few yards away on the branch of a tree watching with her white eyes the veins bulging on her face.

* * *

A/N: Right now we don't have super powerful Naruto, more confused and hungry Naruto. But don't worry, we will see some awesome fighting. Maybe. Will Kakashi's suspicions grow? Maybe. Will people realize that Naruto hasn't been home for almost a week? Probably. Will Hinata have a pet fox by the end of the week? Dunno.

Stay tuned!


	3. Day 3

A.N: Hinata's day in a nutshell. Plus the resident genius realizes something is very different.

* * *

**A few days ago:**

Hinata's day began at the crack of dawn. She prepared for the day's adventures, having realized that being self sufficient was a far greater thing that having servants do everything for her. After preparing lunch, she left the compound to begin training. She'd always wanted to be as great as she was meant to be, her father's disappointment had lessened and so had his pride for her.

Her inspiration was Naruto-kun. If he could train everyday and try his hardest, why couldn't she? She wanted to prove herself so that he would finally see her. One day it will be her name he calls out.

Infused with energy at the thought, Hinata began to practice vigorously.

It was at this point, midway through her practice, her blood limit activated that she spotted a curious thing. In the furthest edge of her vision she spotted movement, a flicker of brown. Curious, and perhaps a tiny bit exhausted from her training, she decided to follow whatever she spotted.

With her superior vision, she was able to find a small brown creature. A fox?

A fox with nine tails.

She followed the fox to it's den. It was an adorable little creature with brown fur and what looked to be goggles on it's head. Was the fox someone's pet? Hinata didn't really believe it had nine tails because the implication of that was a bit mind boggling. The Kyuubi was said to have nine tails. This was not that demon fox. Couldn't be.

Regardless of what she thought it was, Hinata had a soft spot for small creatures and she didn't want the little thing to starve. From her hours of observation she was able to deduce that it remained in the woods and didn't seem to hunt. She couldn't let it fend for itself!

Besides she always wanted a pet fox.

* * *

"Hey, idiot."

Naruto turned his head, scowling. "What do you want?" He'd long learned to respond to Sasuke with an aggressive tone and angry words.

"How are you doing that?"

Naruto looked down at the water, before looking back at Sasuke's indignant scowl. "Practice."

While it may have taken him several days, Naruto had figured out this chakra business that the humans were using. All living things had energy and if one were able to manipulate it, one could do many things. It was much like the jutsu that he was learning under the tutelage of the old man. But one would use hand signs and use chakra instead of a leaf and power.

"What's wrong? Can't get it?" Naruto asked tauntingly, a big grin on his face. The kitsune giggled. "It's so easy. You just walk on water!"

That was just how easy it was for him. As a kitsune he had a connection to nature and as such, was able to commune with it easily. Once he asked the water for permission to tread on it, he was able to. Well actually he prayed to the moon first, asking for her blessing, and then to the earth. The moon held a domain over the waters for as long as time itself came into being. It would only be right to ask her first.

Sasuke just glared at him.

Naruto just smiled widely. Using this chakra was a bit different from what he was used to but once he understood the basics, he understood everything else. As he stood there on the water, he cupped his hands together, close to his chest. In his palms a small flame appeared floating. The flame was different, brighter and it vanished as quickly as it came like a starving fire without fuel.

Later he returned to his den, highly pleased with himself. The kitsune happily ran over to his den wondering if there would be more surprises there. As expected there was a meal waiting for him, what looked like cooked fish and some rice. He trotted over, inspecting the fish with a paw before taking a bite.

Suddenly, a noise.

His head darted up and there, at the corner of his vision was a girl. A blind girl. Naruto stood there frozen, a piece of fish in his mouth, ready to dart at any moment. He considered darting away, considered vanishing, considered taking her body for use as his own...

But there in her hands was a container. Was she the one to give him these meals?

He watched her approach, clearly not blind at all despite the state of her eyes, and he watched her carefully place her things down. Then and when he noticed her sharp knives, her headband, her calloused hands he was ready to bolt but her face-she looked just as scared as he was.

Her hand hovered over his head, trembling really, before she carefully patted his head.

Her fingers were soft against his skull. Naruto carefully brushed against her palm. Quietly the shy girl ruffled the fox's fur and ears. And very quietly still a small friendship was born.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iruka was knocking on the door of his one student. "Naruto."

He continued to knock for a few minutes. Still no sound. Concerned, he turned the door knob. Unsurprisingly the door opened. Really he ought to remind him to lock his door or at the very least rig a trap. As the door swung open, Iruka prepared himself for a passed out Naruto on the floor or a mess. Rather he found a quiet apartment room. The bed was unmade, the milk in the refrigerator was spoiled and it looked like no one had been living here for a week judging by the trash.

Where was Naruto? He'd seen the blonde in the village once in a while but aside from that he hadn't been getting visits like he used to. Perhaps Naruto was training very hard? Yes, that could be the only thing that would make sense. Nothing to be alarmed about. Nothing at all.

* * *

Kakashi closed his eyes both the unseen and the visible one. Over the past few days he'd seen remarkable improvement in Naruto, the dead last. Part of it he could assume was due to the Kyuubi's chakra and also partly because he'd been paying more attention to Naruto. The blonde's fighting style had become clean and crisp unlike before. Not to mention he'd improved his throwing skills but the one thing that had astonished Kakashi the most was the chakra control.

No longer was his abysmal control evident. Now the blonde was able to throw up his henge with a single hand sign or even using a leaf. Whatever he was doing, whatever training the blonde was participating in was making him work. What happened? Who took his student and replaced it with this...person?

Yes. Who indeed.

His sensei always told him to look underneath what is there. If someone had already kidnapped Naruto they would have known it by now simply by the presence of the Kyuubi arriving. Perhaps it was mind control? Or was Naruto trapped in a prison while this stranger walked around in his skin?

Or what if...

And his thoughts turned darker.

What if the Kyuubi had replaced his student?

* * *

A/N: So I was thinking about Hinata and Naruto's relationship and I also read up on kitsune and what they would do to humans. And a few other things about the favors they do for humans. So I thought what would help a shy child than a nonjudgemental animal? So also kitsune use fire and lightning and illusions. It's like the opposite of canon Naruto aside from the trickiness. Haah...yeah people are going to realize the difference pretty soon.


End file.
